Olivia Vellshire
Background Olivia was called the mistake, her father wanted a son, so she was treated like one, as a girl she wasn’t able to lift heavy objects for her physical appearance wasn’t up to par. But she loved her father, but her father wasn’t impressed at all, he’d always want more from her. Olivia’s mother had given her sympathy and her mother’s brother, Richard, had showed her the brighter side of life, giving her a reason to live, since she was going through depression. Her uncle soothed her, made her into a lovely girl, she began mimicking Richard’s behalf, for when she was little she wanted to become a comedian, and sadly, it never bestowed among her, once she reached 20 her uncle died due to a heart attack, it was a terrible loss and Olivia did not sought it easily, her curiosity had found out the truth of Richard, he was killed by an unknown man. Anger fueled her, and still fuels her hatred for people who don’t deserve to die. Olivia was invited to the Watchmen by the Grand Watchman, she reluctantly accepted and soon became one of the most dangerous Watchmen Trumph Wall had ever seen, Olivia didn’t do her job because of the Watchmen, but for her uncle. For if it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have the courage to even join a military organization. Her height has given her countless looks for a normal woman is usually between 5’4 to 5’7. Olivia’s height gives her reach advantage and height advantage against short opponents. Personality and Traits Olivia is a tough nut to crack, she is serious and prefers not to talk to weak people who are easily offended, she acts as if she is the alpha, but if you take her to a comedian stand-point, she would act like a child, showing her ‘girly’ side by laughing continuously. Olivia also suffers stage fright. Olivia struggles with her humorous side and her more lethal side, her humored side is more closeted and she only shows that side to people she trusts most dearly. She struggles an internal struggle with the loss of her uncle even though it happened several years ago. Physical Description Olivia has a slim physical person and stands at 5'10 proudly. She has pale skin and ivory braided hair. Her eyes are emerald. Skills and Abilities Olivia is able to wield a double edged sword which can unlock into two blades, she is an expert at one on one combat but is rarely seen on the fields of war. Her skills are potent enough for her to become an Iron Sword but she'd refuse. Possessions Olivia wields a double edged sword which could be unhooked and used as two swords. Olivia rarely wields a personal crossbow while amongst the wall. This weapon can slice through steel and other metals with ease, due that it is created with Robustium steel and holds an ancient enchantment of divinity. One of the swords is shorter but slightly broader than the longer and more thinner blade. Relations She holds a very loving and caring relationship with her Uncle Richard Vellshire.